Camping Trip
Characters Shubie Susie Nat Peterson Transcript (Scene cuts to Shubie bringing in some groceries) Shubie: "Susie, can you help me put away the groceries?" Susie: "In a minute mom, I just have to finish this level." Shubie: "You better not be playing games on Mommy's computer." Susie: "Well, there's nothing else to do!" Shubie: "What do you mean nothing else to do? You could ride your bike, play baseball, play with your toys inside, or even play a board game." Susie: "Those things are lame." Shubie: "Well, if you wanted to go to the Goo Lagoon you could've said something." Susie: "I don't want to go to the Goo Lagoon." Shubie: "Oh, well if you don't want to do anything, you can help me with the groceries." Susie: "Just finishing this level mom." Shubie (looks at her watch): "You've been saying that for the past ten minutes!" Susie: "Wait. I'm almost done." Shubie: "Alright, that's it!" Shubie unplugs the computer. Shubie: "We're going on a camping trip this weekend." (Scene cuts to Shubie packing her boat) Shubie: "The first rule of camping is no electronics. So that means no computers, no television and no phones. Except for my phone, in case of emergencies." (Scene cuts to Shubie driving her boat to the campsite) Susie groans in the back of the boat. Shubie: "Oh come on, Susie. I used to love camping as a kid. I'm sure you'll love it too." Susie: "Yeah, I'd probably love it even more if you let me play on your phone." Shubie shakes her head. Shubie: "This phone is for emergencies only." Susie: "Well, this is an emergency! An emergency of boredom." (Scene cuts to the campsite) Shubie: "Well, here we are! Alright Susie, help me unpack the boat." Susie: "What are these cans for?" Shubie: "That's our food, silly. I can't make my gourmet cooking out in the wilderness!" Susie groans, and they unpack the rest of the boat. Shubid: "Now it's time to pitch the tent!" Susie: "How do you pitch a tent?" Shubie: "Like this." Shubie pitches the tent. Susie: "That didn't make any sense at all." Shubie: "Oh, it's okay. You'll get the hang of it eventually." Susie: "Okay. So now it's time to relax, right?" Shubie: "Oh, no. We have a three mile hike to do first!" (Scene cuts to Shubie excitingly hike up a trail while Susie drags behind) (Scene cuts to back at the campsite) Shubie: "That was fun, wasn't it?" Susie: "Sure. If you like breaking your legs." Shubie: "Oh, I'm sure there's something you'll like about camping by the end of this week." Susie: "I have to go to the bathroom. Wait, where is the bathroom?" Shubie: "Oh, it's right over there." Shubie points to an outhouse. Susie walks over to the outhouse to find that it's very smelly and disgusting. Susie: "I'm not going in there. It's gross." Shubie: "Well, you can always go in there." Shubie points to the woods. Susie: "I think I'll just hold it. So what are we going to do now?" Shubie: "We could go swimming in the lake." Susie (smiles): "Yeah. That actually sounds like fun." (Scene cuts to Shubie and Susie swimming and having fun in the lake) Susie: "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." (Scene cuts to Shubie and Susie having fun during the rest of the of the trip) (Scene cuts to Shubie and Susie back at their house) Susie: "Wow Mom, you were right that actually was pretty fun." Shubie: "Hey, what did I tell you?" Shubie and Susie walk into the house. Shubie: "Nat, you wouldn't believe what Susie and I did this weekend." Nat: "Yeah, I'll be there in one second. I'm just watching this game right now." Shubie: "Looks like it's time for another camping trip!" (Scene ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!